


Distraction

by Officer_Jennie



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [55]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 19:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20953361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Officer_Jennie/pseuds/Officer_Jennie
Summary: Itachi provides Tobirama a quite decent distraction





	Distraction

“Mmmm, you’re distracting me.”

Itachi pulled back just enough to let their noses brush together, running his fingers through the fur clasped around the nidaime’s shoulders. He’d just stopped in to drop off some paperwork but something about being able to lean _down_ to kiss Tobirama had just been irresistible.

Not that he usually minded needing to tilt his head back to get a proper look at the other. It just so happened that being able to tilt _Tobirama’s_ head back instead had Itachi’s eyes darkening with interest.

“I could always come back later, if you wish.”

Tobirama clicked his tongue, eyes flickering towards the missive he’d been reading through when Itachi had come up behind him. It wouldn’t be him if he didn’t at least consider the offer; work and research often took the forefront of his mind and consumed his days to an unhealthy degree by many people’s standards.

His own priorities had often been seen as skewed, so it was something that had never once bothered Itachi. If anything, Tobirama’s dedication to his studies and to their village was one of the first things that had drawn Itachi towards him in the first place.

But Tobirama decided to surprise him today. Instead of going back to his work, he turned, Itachi sharply intaking a breath when he found himself rather suddenly settled into the man’s lap, having been picked up and moved by those rather muscular arms as if he weighed nothing.

“Not necessary. I do believe I quite like you right here.” 

“A good distraction, then?”

Itachi found the answer in the heated kiss that soon left him breathless, his fingers digging into the collar of Tobirama’s shirt in hopes of pulling him that much closer.


End file.
